End of the Abyss
by coritos
Summary: It was like Asami told him. Together, they would descend to the ends of the abyss.
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Viewfinder.

Any constructive feedback is welcomed and if you spot an error, please let me know. :)

* * *

It took a certain type of twisted to stomach a man like Asami.

While he was undoubtedly every bit human in the physical sense, lurking beneath the layers of his mortal flesh was a demon biding his time until he was next unleashed. A ruthless, stone-faced killer with enough determination and resolve to eliminate anyone who stood in the way of attaining his goals. He did not possess a mind for mercy or forgiveness as his own humanity was the least effective determinant in swaying his judgment during his endeavors and conquests.

It was unanimously agreed upon that Asami was the epitome of a true feral beast. A monster that his enemies were forced to respect out of trepidation and threats of certain damnation should they try to rise against him.

So it was peculiar when the Asami Ryuichi, whose name alone struck fear into the hearts of friends and foes alike because of his callous nature, was rumored to have a familiar relationship with some no-name photographer with no special merit or any particular worth. Even stranger it was when rumors spread of the beast himself traveling overseas to Hong Kong whilst still riddled with bullet wounds in order to retrieve his purloined lover from imprisonment in Liu Fei Long's territory.

It became evident to his rivals that there existed a weakness, even for someone as cold and calculating as Asami, that could be exploited to bring the seemingly infallible man to his knees, bowing at their feet for clemency.

Finally, they could reestablish their groups' previous prominence before Asami's tenure of oppression, and they could return to him the abuse he dealt them thrice fold as payment for testing their good virtue with his constant irreverence.

With cooperation between the heads of these groups, strategies were conceived that preyed upon Asami's fondness for his lover, and together, the groups vowed to slay the demon whose dominance had up until this point bludgeoned their hopes of freedom from his despotism. Asami's demise became their ultimate goal under which they were united, and they would not rest until Asami's soul was stripped from his carcass and locked behind the steely gates of Hell, all the way at the end of the abyss.


	2. Chapter One

When Akihito opened his eyes that morning, he was shocked to see that Asami was still sleeping next to him with his arms curled loosely around Akihito's lithe form. After taking a moment to fully absorb the unusual sight in front of him, Akihito blinked away the last vestiges of sleep and shifted in his lover's embrace, watching as Asami's chest rose and fell to the steady rhythm of his breathing. He let out a soft sigh, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, as he rested his temple against Asami's collar bone.

Akihito cherished these rare moments where he was free to nestle into Asami's broad chest and bask in his lover's essence without the fear of the man mocking his needs for affection or the intimacy escalating into thrusts ripe with carnal pleasure and the need for gratification. During these precious moments, Asami was far more expressive in his actions, and Akihito was mollified enough to enjoy the gentle caresses and lingering kisses bestowed upon him.

Early on in their relationship Akihito noticed that Asami tended to be strangely intimate after copulation, and while he secretly savored every moment, he still wasn't exactly sure what Asami thought of him, which frustrated him more than he really cared to admit. Akihito was acutely aware of his own feelings for Asami, but he wasn't willing to completely commit to the man without knowing his intentions for the future of their relationship. His heart refused to be as easily won as his traitorous body, which had piteously surrendered to Asami's erotic assault during their first encounter, much to Asami's delight and Akihito's chagrin.

He squeezed his eyes shut at the reminder of that horrid memory. Seriously, he had acted so shamefully that day. That definitely hadn't been a pleasant situation to be in by any stretch of the word, yet he had submitted to Asami so easily! So stupid!

A firm slap to his bottom brought Akihito out of his silent brooding.

"OW! That hurt, you bastard!"

Akihito raised his head to glare at Asami and attempted to pull himself away, but Asami tightened his hold and pulled Akihito down against his chest. Akihito, unwilling to accept defeat, continued to fight against Asami's embrace until he finally realized escape was futile. He reluctantly decided to submit so that he could spare his pride any further embarrassment. Asami ran a soothing hand though Akihito's hair as a deep chuckle echoed in his chest.

Irritated at Asami's show of amusement, Akihito gritted his teeth. "You know, when normal people wake up they usually greet each other with words, not domestic violence," he muttered against Asami's chest.

Asami trailed a finger along Akihito's jawline to his chin, lifting Akihito's face to meet his own. "What is it, Akihito? Are you pouting because you want me to wish you a 'Good morning' and ask if you slept well? Should we discuss our dreams too?" Asami smirked as Akihito shot him another glare, though the severity was somewhat offset by the bright red blush spreading across his face.

"O-Of course not! And I'm not pouting! Let go of me!" Akihito growled, resuming his earlier goal of escaping Asami's arms, which was just as futile as the previous attempt had been since Asami started barraging his throat with open-mouthed kisses. Between his moans, Akihito mentally cursed that infernal weak spot for turning his brain to mush and Asami for exploiting it.

"A-Asami," Akihito gasped, melting against Asami's body as the kisses traveled lower and lower down his chest.

"You want to know what I was dreaming about last night, Akihito?" Asami lapped at a hardened nipple, his golden eyes locked on Akihito's flushed face.

"Nhh-Asami! S-Stop! You know, for once I'd like to wake up and not worry about you pouncing on me the second I open my eyes!" Akihito gave Asami a feeble shove which Asami completely disregarded as he rolled Akihito onto his back to continue his ministrations. At this point, they were both well aware that the protesting was just for show anyway.

Asami slowly slid his hands down Akihito's chest to his stomach, inching closer and closer to his throbbing member. Akihito raised his hips slightly to make Asami aware of his growing need, but Asami completely bypassed his erection to rub against his puckered entrance instead, eliciting a soft whimper from the boy. He leaned in close, his lips pressed against the shell of Akihito's ear.

"Last night I had a dream about how good it feels when I'm deep inside you. I want to make that dream a reality right now. Right here," Asami whispered huskily into Akihito's ear before pushing his finger past the ring of muscle and claiming Akihito's lips in a heated kiss.

Akihito moaned against Asami's mouth as a surge of arousal stirred in his groin at the words. Only Asami could ignite this fevered state of passion in him and call upon his depraved side that yearned for the man to satisfy that burning need deep, deep inside him.

Asami was cradled between Akihito's parted thighs with the tip of his arousal teasing Akihito's entrance and his hand palming Akihito's erection. Asami was about to thrust inside when a cell phone rang.

Akihito broke away from the kiss. "Ahh! Asami, wait. Your-nhh-your phone."

"Don't worry about it. Just let it go to voicemail."

Asami pressed his lips against Akihito's, trying to distract him from the shrill of the ringtone. The cell phone went silent, and they picked up where they left off. Akihito's moans were the only sounds echoing throughout the room until the phone went off a second time.

"Mmm. Th-They're calling a-ahh-again," Akihito panted against Asami's lips.

"I told you to ignore it." Asami tried to distract Akihito again with another kiss, but Akihito pushed against his shoulders to keep his distance.

"Just answer it already! It might be important if they keep trying to call you!" Akihito hissed, before mumbling as an afterthought, "How can you call yourself a businessman if you're so quick to ignore important phone calls?"

Asami sat up and let out an exasperated sigh, upset for being interrupted while he was enjoying his lover's body and those alluring sounds that came out from between those swollen, pink lips. He reached over to the nightstand to grab his noisy phone. Whoever was calling him right now better have a damn good reason. He looked at the caller ID before answering.

"What is it, Kirishima?" Asami said tersely.

Kirishima bowed slightly at the tone of Asami's voice, though afterwards he was aware that it was a wasted gesture since his boss couldn't see him anyway. "I'm sorry to bother you Asami-sama. I know you requested to have your schedule clear for today but some urgent business at the club has come up."

Asami was a silent for a moment until he calmly asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems that the organization has been infiltrated and that there may be a rat lurking around." Kirishima was sweating profusely. An eerily calm Asami was deadly.

Asami's eyes glinted dangerously. Someone dared to deceive him on his own turf? He wouldn't let this matter slide. "I see. Send Suoh to pick me up in fifteen minutes."

"Understood, Asami-sama," Kirishima said, bowing again before the call was cut.

Akihito looked up at Asami. "Are you going somewhere?"

Asami returned his attention back to the boy underneath him, his murderous thoughts taking a backseat to the small smirk stretching across his lips. "It seems I have some business to take care of at the office. Are you going to miss me while I'm gone?" he teased, stroking Akihito's warm cheekbone.

Akihito scoffed, smacking Asami's hand away and pushing himself up into a seated position. "Like hell I'd miss you! I don't care where you go!"

Asami ignored Akihito's outburst and cupped his chin. "Unfortunately we don't have the time to finish what we've started right now, my cute little Akihito, but if you come to the club tonight I'll have a surprise waiting for you." He brushed Akihito's bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

Akihito narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. "Right. A surprise. You'll probably just jump me in your office and plow me into your desk. It's not really much of a surprise if it's expected."

"And yet you still fall for it each time wondering if maybe this time the surprise will be different," Asami mused, letting his hand fall away from Akihito's face and rising from the bed. He walked over to the closet to get dressed.

"Well, is it going to be different this time?"

"You'll have to come to my office to find out."

"Bastard. If you keep teasing me I refuse to show up," Akihito muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Asami walked out of the closet, his shirt still unbuttoned and his tie hanging from his shoulders. Akihito tried not to gape too openly, but he was still painfully aroused from before and the sight in front of him was very appealing.

Asami's lip quirked at the corners. "You keep saying things like that yet you always come flying to me." He approached Akihito, who still hadn't left his spot on the bed, and leaned down slightly to hover over Akihito's face. "Come by the club at 8. I'll have Kirishima or Suoh drive you personally so that you won't be tempted to stray elsewhere."

Akihito's brow furrowed but he relented, "Okay. Fine. I'll be there."

"Good boy," Asami murmured before leaning in closer to seal their promise with a kiss.


	3. Chapter Two

Kirishima was waiting at the entrance of Club Sion when Asami arrived with Suoh by his side. He greeted his boss with a slight bow and murmured in a low voice so that only Asami could hear, "I have identified the rat as Satou Tadashi."

Asami narrowed his eyes. He prided himself in being an excellent judge of character, but this discovery caught him off-guard. Satou was one of his best men. He possessed every quality Asami required for his henchmen. Satou was loyal and reliable, and he had even taken a bullet wound to the chest to protect Asami when the deal with the Russians went bad a few years prior. Asami thought the guard was deserving of his trust.

He was shocked, but he trusted Kirishima's investigative skills and his judgment. His secretary was very meticulous about his information gathering and wouldn't report something that didn't have evidence to support it.

Asami reached into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes, tapping the bottom of the box and clamping one between his lips. "Does Satou know that he's been found out?"

Kirishima flicked the lighter in his hands and offered the flame to his boss. "No, I don't think so. I only uncovered his betrayal a few minutes before you arrived."

Asami leaned forward to put the tip of his cigarette in the fire, straightening after the end started to burn. "Good. Tie him up and take him to the warehouse. I'll be there shortly." He took a deep drag on his cigarette.

"Yes, Asami-sama." Kirishima put the lighter in his pocket and bowed, leaving Asami's side to fulfill his order with Suoh following behind.

Asami took another long drag on his cigarette, watching Kirishima and Suoh whisper to each other as they entered the elevator. Kirishima looked over his shoulder at his boss, meeting Asami's stare until the doors closed and the elevator began to ascend to the seventh floor, heading upward to an unsuspecting Satou.

Asami's lips twisted into a half-grin around the butt of his cigarette. Just how far into his organization has this betrayal reached?

* * *

Asami waited an hour before heading to the warehouse. It was a strategic move on his part, used to build his victim's suspense as he awaited sentencing for his betrayal in agonizing anticipation.

He stepped through the threshold of the building, walking past Kirishima standing at the door. His eyes fell upon the restrained figure hunched forward over his knees in the middle of the room. Asami nodded to Kirishima to close the door, and he approached the crumpled figure with long, measured strides. Suoh joined his boss, standing at Asami's right side in case he needed support.

"Satou Tadashi," Asami called, staring down at the man kneeling at his feet.

The rope-bound man stirred from the slumped position, opening his eyes to the sound of his name and lifting his chin up to confront the unnervingly stoic face of his boss. He clenched his fists tied behind his back and gritted his teeth.

Asami noticed Satou's show of defiance and narrowed his eyes. He didn't have the time nor the patience to deal with more than one stubborn brat. Akihito was enough to handle. "Who sent you?" he demanded bluntly.

Satou tightened his jaw and remained silent. He refused to squeal, and he refused to bow to Asami's demands. A smirk appeared on his lips. It was exciting to rebel against the demon boss's orders.

Asami pressed his lips together and motioned Suoh forward. The guard approached Satou and kicked him in the diaphragm. Satou bent forward and gasped violently as the force of the kick expelled the air from his lungs. Suoh stepped away and returned to his boss's right side, watching Satou's incapacitated form heave for air.

Asami nudged Satou's shoulder with the toe of his shoe. "I asked you a question. It would be in your best interest to give me an answer," he said coolly.

Satou snorted between his breaths and raised his head up from the ground to glare at Asami. "My best interest? You'll get rid of me whether I talk or not. I'm not desperate enough to believe that you'll actually let me live after learning of my betrayal."

Asami's eyes flashed dangerously at Satou's tone. He reached for the gun under his jacket and brandished his weapon for Satou to observe. Satou's eyes widened and his body started to tremble.

"I wasn't promising to spare your life for talking. I was offering you a chance to redeem yourself before I kill you."

Before Satou could respond, Asami aimed his pistol at Satou's left thigh and pulled the trigger. Satou's screams filled the basement. He wrestled against his bindings wildly, desperate to soothe the pain in his wounded thigh. Asami, immune to Satou's suffering, moved his pistol to aim at Satou's right thigh. Satou peered up at Asami and noticed the repositioned weapon. His breath hitched in anticipation of the shot. Asami's finger slowly depressed the trigger and bullet exploded from the barrel. Satou bit his lip to stifle another cry as the bullet tore through his flesh and shattered his femur, but the pain became overwhelming. He leaned forward and began hyperventilating.

Asami pointed his gun to his forehead. Satou's erratic breathing stopped when he felt the cold metal pressed firmly against his sweat-soaked skin. He looked up at Asami and snarled.

"Any final thoughts before I pull the trigger?" Asami jeered, pushing Satou's head back roughly with the barrel of his gun.

Satou flushed in fury and bared his teeth at the demeaning gesture. He wouldn't allow Asami to belittle him like he was nothing more than a rodent. Anger surged through him and reignited his previous defiance.

He jutted his chin and puffed his chest, challenging Asami. "Do you really think that everyone is terrified of you? That they won't stand up to a monster like you?" Satou scoffed and crinkled his nose. "Enjoy being on top while you can because there will be someone who'll rise against you and take you down."

Satou studied Asami's face for any reaction to his words. He frowned when he noticed that Asami looked as impassive as ever, but the disappointment he felt was quickly washed away. His lips turned up at the corners. He knew exactly what to say to rile the demon in front of him.

Satou raised a brow as he sneered, "how is that little pet of yours doing?" He flashed Asami a tight-lipped smile.

Asami's eyes darkened, and his index finger twitched on the trigger.

Satou's smile spread wider at the reaction, subtle as it was. He knew Asami's weak spot, and so did _they_, and now he was going to torment Asami with one final threat. "I told them _all_ about Takaba Akihito. Everything. Even about Hong Kong."

Asami's pursed his lips and tightened his grip on his gun.

"You better watch him well. I know they will."

Satou laughed in spite of knowing that these were his final moments. He may have gotten caught and his life was about to be brought to a premature end, but he still managed to accomplish what he set out to do. The plan was already set into motion and not even Asami could stop it from happening. Satou's only regret was that he would die before watching Asami's empire implode.

Satou raised his face to look at Asami, an eerie toothy smile stretching his thin lips in a grotesque display. "I'll see you soon in Hell, _Asami-sa_-."

Asami pulled the trigger before Satou could finish his sentence. The sound of the bullet leaving the chamber echoed throughout the building and was followed by the dull thud of Satou's lifeless body falling to the ground.

He observed the corpse for a moment, watching as blood oozed from the wound in Satou's forehead and stained the concrete underneath, marring the once pristine white with such filthy red.

Such a waste.

Satou Tadashi was a loyal man. Asami would concede to that. It was too bad that his best quality was his undoing.

Asami replaced the gun in his harness and turned away from the ugly sight. He walked towards the doorway, pausing in his steps when he neared his secretary. "Kirishima, have the cleaners come in and take care of this trash."

"Right away, Asami-sama." Kirishima opened the door for his boss and immediately retrieved his cell phone from his pocket to make the call.

Asami straightened his jacket and walked out of the warehouse. Suoh followed after him, taking up his usual spot behind his boss.

* * *

Asami sat in his office polishing the gun in his hands. The barrel was still warm from use. Normally this was a task he would leave to Kirishima, but his secretary volunteered to personally escort Akihito to the club since they were still uncertain about the origin and scale of the infiltration.

Asami wondered if he was jeopardizing Akihito's safety by bringing him to his office, but he assured himself that Akihito would be safer contained in an area where he could watch over him and protect him as opposed to wandering the streets of Tokyo, vulnerable to any potential attackers prowling through the alley ways. Of course, he could just order Akihito to stay in the penthouse, but he doubted Akihito would obey. In fact, Asami concluded that option would definitely result in Akihito gallivanting around the city just to spite him.

He sighed as he tossed the rag in his hand on the desk, closed his eyes, and rubbed his temple with his index and middle fingers. Akihito was going to be the death of him.

He opened his eyes and looked over at the clock, noticing that it was a few minutes past the time Akihito was supposed to arrive. Any other day Asami would probably just write this off as Akihito being an uncooperative brat, but Satou's words had him on edge.

He set the gun down and reached over to grab his cell phone.


	4. Chapter Three

Akihito wasn't anxious about meeting Asami in his office before he got into the car, but the moment he shut the door, he instantly felt his lungs constrict and his heartbeat quicken. Since that morning, he had entertained many possible ideas of what Asami's surprise could be, but if he were being completely honest with himself, there was only one thing he really wanted from Asami. He was probably just be setting himself up for disappointment by getting his hopes up for something that may never come. The surprise could just be a quick desk fuck for all he knew, or it could be something else just as demeaning or humiliating, but his mind kept lingering on the thought that maybe, just maybe, it was possible that Asami was planning to finally give him what he wanted.

Akihito hoped that he wasn't reading too much into Asami's words that morning or imposing his own desires onto Asami. Akihito wanted to believe that Asami had some romantic feelings for him, and he hoped that Asami shared his wish to solidify their relationship, but he was still insecure about the matter. Asami was closed off and hard to read most of the time, and the rare times when he was open, Akihito was too blissed out from their multiple rounds of intercourse or overcome with sudden shyness to actually engage in any sort of meaningful conversation. Instead, he usually complained about being tired and opted for sleep, which was just an excuse to defend himself against possible rejection or heartbreak. He was in far too deep for his liking, and at this point, learning Asami was just toying with him all along would crush him.

Akihito sighed, probably louder than necessary, and Kirishima glanced at him through the rear view mirror. Their eyes made contact, which Akihito quickly broke before Kirishima could ask him questions. For some reason, the secretary had been very conscious of him lately. Akihito found it a little awkward and unsettling, but he never bothered to tell Asami. He didn't want to stir up trouble over something so inconsequential, and knowing Asami, he would definitely overreact.

Akihito turned his head to the window to see Club Sion appear around the corner. He balled his trembling hands into fists and looked over at Kirishima. He watched as the secretary parked the car in front of the entrance and pulled out his cell phone to send a quick text. The car door beside Akihito opened, and he shifted his attention to the valet holding the handle. He mumbled a quick "thanks" and sheepishly climbed out of the cab. He was still uncomfortable receiving this VIP treatment whenever he was invited to Club Sion, and he had made Asami aware of that fact, but Asami insisted that it was polite to be courteous toward his guests. Akihito wanted to retort if that polite treatment also included pinning him to multiple surfaces in his office, but he had been quickly silenced by Asami shoving his cock down his throat, and after that Akihito completely lost track of his thoughts, as per usual whenever Asami's cock was involved.

Kirishima climbed out of the vehicle after Akihito, leaving the door wide open for the valet. He walked around the car and led the boy to the front of the queue waiting outside the entrance of the club. The guards standing at the door separated to allow the two men to pass through, and Akihito followed behind Kirishima to the elevator. Akihito suppressed the urge to roll his eyes when he saw an elevator already prepared for boarding, making a mental note to have another chat with Asami about this VIP treatment nonsense, particularly during a time when there wouldn't be any penises around to interrupt him. Kirishima and Akihito entered the elevator and the doors closed behind them. Akihito was still figuring out how to phrase his argument when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He pulled the device out of his pocket and quickly glanced down at the screen, feeling his brief annoyance being overtaken by his previous anxiety, before accepting the call.

"Asami?"

"Akihito." Takaba paused slightly at the tone in Asami's voice. He almost seemed relieved? Akihito shook his head. No, that couldn't be right. He must've been imagining that. "How long are you going to make me wait? It's already past 8," Asami's voice continued from the other end of the call.

Akihito glanced over his shoulder at Kirishima, who was reading something on his own cell phone. "I'm in the elevator. I should be in front of your office in less than a minute. Sheesh, didn't you read that message Kirishima sent? Learn to be patient," Akihito teased with a nervous chuckle before ending the call.

Asami pulled the device away from his ear and looked down at the screen displaying the duration of the call. "Message?" He opened his text messages to browse through them, but was distracted from the task when his office door swung open to reveal Akihito and an apologetic Kirishima.

Akihito crossed his arms in front of his chest. "See. I made it. Just like I said I would. And I'll have you know that Kirishima didn't even have to force me into the car today," Akihito quipped, entering the room and walking straight to the sofa to recline into the cushions. He turned to face the window and bit his lip, mentally berating himself for sassing Asami knowing what the man would do to him afterward. He really needed to find a better way to channel his nerves when he was around Asami.

Asami's mouth quirked up at the corners, his mood instantly improved. He enjoyed playing with the boy when he was in these cheeky moods, almost as much as he enjoyed punishing him for mouthing off to him.

Kirishima entered the office and stood in front of Asami's desk. He bowed and cleared his throat. "I apologize for our tardiness. I underestimated the amount of traffic on our route."

Asami narrowed his eyes to observe Kirishima for a moment. It was unusual for Kirishima to miscalculate such trivial details like traffic, but he supposed even Kirishima could make an error once in a while. He was only human, after all. He waved off his secretary's apologies. When Kirishima straightened from his bow, Asami said, "Supervise the preparations downstairs, and call me when everything is set up." Asami looked over at Akihito before adding lowly, "If any more problems come up, take care of them."

Kirishima nodded after listening to his orders and turned around to leave the office, closing the door behind him.

The moment after the door was shut was tense and quiet. Akihito looked away from the window, instead focusing his eyes on the man sitting at the desk in front of him with his gun sitting precariously on the wooden surface. When the stretching silence became overwhelming, Akihito cleared his throat and sat up in his seat, daring himself to be the first to speak.

"So," he said, looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact. "When do I get my surprise?" He nearly cringed at his words, and he desperately wished he could take them back the moment they left his mouth.

Asami leaned back in his chair, observing his boy as his emotions stewed behind his eyes clear enough for Asami to dissect. He decided it was time to play. "Aren't you being a little forward demanding your surprise right away? Shouldn't you be courteous and ask about my day first? Maybe you should take some of your own advice and learn to be patient."

Akihito's face flushed and he quickly turned around to hide his reddening cheeks from Asami's keen sight in a feeble attempt to spare whatever was left of his tattered pride. Of course, it was only natural for Asami to find a way to rouse his temper and throw Akihito's own words right back at him to sate his own twisted amusement. Akihito clenched his jaw and glared at the man over his shoulder, his crippling nerves snuffed as his indignant temper flared brightly.

Akihito stood up from the sofa and stomped in front of Asami's desk. "Well, someone promised me a surprise, and I'm afraid that if I don't ask for it right now before he starts fucking me into the desk then I may never get it!"

Asami's eyes flashed, amused by Akihito's instant switch in behavior. Perhaps he could push his boy a little further. "You know, you sound very eager to have sex in my office. You're so lewd, Akihito."

Akihito scoffed indignantly and slammed his hands down onto the desk. "It's not like that! I've just accepted that as part of my fate when I agreed to come here. That's all! You'd pin me down whether I wanted it or not." Akihito was actually very eager for a nice desk romp, but there was no way he would actually come right out and admit that to Asami's face, so instead he continued to deny those urges existed.

Asami leaned forward in his chair. "Akihito, do you really think so little of me?"

Akihito snorted. "Well, you think so highly of yourself, so it balances out in the end."

Asami chuckled at the response and reached out his hand palm-up for Akihito to take. Akihito stared at the appendage, and after a moment of hesitation, he deemed it safe and placed his own hand on top, resting his palm against Asami's. Asami curled his hand and ran the tip of his thumb along Akihito's knuckles. "I think highly of myself because I know what I'm capable of doing." His index finger reached down to caress the inside of Akihito's wrist. "Don't you think highly of yourself as well?" Asami's eyes bore into Akihito's.

Akihito swallowed thickly at the intensity in Asami's eyes. His breathing became shallower as his lover tugged Akihito's hand forward and placed his lips against his palm. He let out a soft sigh. "Should I think highly of myself?" Asami moved his lips to Akihito's wrist. "Is there something I'm capable of doing as well?"

Asami looked up from Akihito's hand. He moved his own hand to Akihito's cheek and pressed his palm against the flushed skin. He traced the curve of his cheekbones down to his jaw, wrapping his hand around the nape of his neck to pull Akihito's face closer to his own. Akihito leaned awkwardly over the desk, but before he could complain about his discomfort Asami said, "You possess more power than you let yourself believe."

Akihito's eyes flicked down to Asami's lips and then back up to his golden stare. "And what is that power exactly?" Akihito felt Asami pulling him closer, and he closed his eyes, anticipating the meeting of their lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Asami murmured as he flicked Akihito in the middle of his forehead.

Akihito jerked back and tried to push himself up from Asami's desk, but Asami circled his hands around Akihito's wrists. Akihito growled and tried to wrestle his hands free. "What the hell was that for?"

Asami stood up from his chair and walked around the desk to stand behind Akihito. He placed Akihito's hands flat on the wooden surface, his own pressing on top with their fingers interlocked. Akihito gasped slightly when he felt Asami press their bodies together, and Asami rested his lips against Akihito's ear. "Do you really need me to say it out loud for you to finally understand?" Asami turned his head to kiss Akihito's temple. He moved his hands to the bottom hem of the boy's shirt, his fingers gently caressing the exposed skin around his navel as his hand traveled underneath the thin fabric. Akihito closed his eyes and arched his back against the broad chest embracing him, inviting more of Asami's advances.

Akihito shivered when Asami's fingers brushed against his nipple. He moaned softly and turned his head to look at Asami. "H-How am I supposed to understand if you don't tell me?"

Asami cupped his chin, leaning forward to claim the boy's lips in a kiss. Akihito put his hand against Asami's chest, pushing against him to combat the wicked man's charm. He needed to say what was on his mind before he lost coherency, and he needed Asami is finally answer the questions that have been plaguing him since Hong Kong, but Asami refused to release him. He held Akihito's face firmly and thrust his tongue into the cavern of Akihito's mouth to deepen the kiss, and he grabbed Akihito's arousal with his other hand, giving the boy a light squeeze. Akihito moaned into the kiss and pressed his ass against Asami's growing erection. Asami slid his hand under the waistband of Akihito's pants and wrapped around the boy's cock, giving him a few firm strokes. Akihito felt his knees go weak from the pleasure, and his fingers clenched the fabric of Asami's jacket.

Asami broke the kiss and gently pushed Akihito's chest against the desk. He quickly tugged Akihito's jeans and boxers down to pool around his ankles. Akihito whimpered as Asami teased him with his fingers, exploring his body the way only Asami had mastered. He gripped the edge of the desk tightly as Asami thrust his fingers into him, burying his face against his bicep to hide the rosy flush staining his cheeks. His moans came out as soft chants, pleas for Asami to go deeper and harder as his pleasure heightened.

He was on the verge of release when Asami paused and pulled his fingers out of his stretched hole. Asami unbuttoned his pants and pressed the tip of his cock against Akihito's pucker. Akihito, eager to reach his climax, tried to push himself back onto his arousal, but Asami grabbed his hips to stop him and leaned down to kiss the spot between Akihito's shoulders. His tongue darted against the skin, tasting the saltiness of the boy's sweat, evidence of the pleasure only he was allowed to incite in his lover. Akihito belonged to him, and he would do anything to keep him safe as long as he was in his arms.

When Akihito let out a frustrated whine, Asami cut him off. "You're mine, Akihito." The boy underneath him tensed for a moment. Asami continued as he thrust into Akihito, "You'll always be mine. Don't ever forget that."

Akihito groaned at the intrusion, but he ignored the pain and focused on Asami's proclamation instead. His heart leaped in his chest. He would allow Asami to have him, in fact he wanted to give himself to the man, but only if that meant Asami belonged to him in return.


	5. Chapter Four

Akihito rested his forehead against the desk, gasping to regulate his breathing after coming down from climax. The sex had been passionate and thrilling like it always was whenever Asami was his partner, teeming with red-hot flames of desire as their bodies joined as one, moving together to the cadence of their pounding hearts. He was deliciously sore and thoroughly spent, but the promise of more pleasure had him aching for a second round.

Akihito opened his mouth to make the suggestion, but the cold draft stung his skin as Asami stepped away to dress, stopping him from voicing his desires. A sharp dagger stabbed him in the chest, the feeling of abandonment at the movement, but he quickly tried to extinguish it, frustrated that this man, with whom he couldn't even have an honest conversation, held so much control over his emotions when he felt that he held no sway over Asami's.

Akihito took a deep breath and turned his head to watch Asami smooth the rumpled fabric of his shirt, fastening the buttons with practiced fingers, the very same fingers that had been touching all over Akihito's body only moments ago. He flushed and parted his lips slightly, wanting to reach forward and grab that hand so he could press kisses on each finger.

Asami shifted his gaze away from the front of his shirt to the boy still lying on his desk, his eyes dancing over the heated skin of his lover's body. This was his, all his, to hold and to protect for as long as he was still breathing. "Akihito."

His name on Asami's lips broke Akihito's trance, and he tilted his face to meet his lover's, pausing at the sight. He had seen Asami after orgasm countless times in the past, but Asami looked more sated than usual after only a single round and his normally cold eyes sparked with a foreign, effervescent glow that warmed Akihito at his core.

Akihito's heart beat quickened, thudding so fiercely he thought he was about to be faint. Could that be love Akihito was seeing reflected in Asami's eyes?

"Asami?" Akihito asked softly, holding his breath, waiting for the answer he hoped was coming.

Asami observed Akihito's gaping expression and carded his fingers through his lover's hair. "You're dirtying my desk," he said with a grin as he ruffled Akihito's hair.

Akihito scowled and swatted Asami's hand away from his head. As expected, Asami knew exactly what to say to ruin the moment. Asami would probably never see him as an equal. Akihito got his hopes up for nothing. He sighed and bitterly wondered if Asami was even capable of saying those words he craved to hear.

_I probably wouldn't even be able to pry it from his lips even if one of us was dying_, Akihito mentally grumbled as a surge of annoyance jolted him from his self-pity.

He was tempted to swipe everything from the desk to the floor, but with his jeans wrapped around his ankles he was incredibly vulnerable to Asami's assaults, so he reluctantly reigned in the destructive urge. Instead, Akihito huffed as he pushed himself away from the desk, reaching down to pull up his pants.

"Perverted bastard," he muttered dejectedly as he secured the button.

Asami's lips quirked up at the insult. He was about to grab onto Akihito's shoulder and reprimand him for that outburst, but his cell phone vibrated against the desk. He reached for the device and read the caller ID, only accepting the call after confirming that it was from his secretary. He brought the phone to his ear, listening to Kirishima speak on the other end. Akihito glared at him as he told Kirishima they'd be right there and ended the call.

Asami slipped the phone into his pocket. "What did I do to deserve that look?"

"Who was that?" Akihito asked suspiciously, crossing his arms.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Asami teased. Before Akihito could stammer through a flimsy denial to that allegation he continued, "It was just Kirishima. He informed me that your surprise has been prepared."

Akihito's glare morphed into a dumbfounded expression. "You mean what we did before wasn't the surprise?"

Asami sent Akihito a mocking glance, and the confused expression immediately changed to frustration. "Don't look at me like that!" Akihito yelled and turned away to avoid eye contact.

Asami reached behind Akihito to grab the gun on his desk. "Then how am I supposed to look at you?" he replied as he slid the weapon into the holster and buttoned his suit jacket to cover it.

"You can start by not looking at me at all," Akihito muttered quietly.

Asami narrowed his eyes at the remark. Akihito peeked at Asami's face from the corner of his eyes and, noticing the threatening gaze, suddenly went silent. "I think I've indulged you enough. Be good and start walking," Asami said. He placed his palm against Akihito's lower back and escorted him to the office door.

"Where are we even going?" Akihito asked tentatively.

"You'll find out when we get there," was all Asami said.

Akihito gritted his teeth at the response and bit back a snide retort. Asami's refusal to even supply him with a simple answer was making him regret ever coming to the club, but the warmth of Asami's palm pressed against his back reminded him of the reason why he came, why he was willing to put up with Asami's annoying behavior and pestering.

Akihito pouted. He was damned, that was certain.

Asami removed his hand from Akihito's back and opened the office door, holding it open for Akihito to walk through. He stepped through reluctantly, but only after he lectured Asami not to hold any more doors for him. Of course, Asami blatantly disregarded that request and held the next door leading into the elevator lobby. Akihito rolled his eyes and stomped through the threshold, not bothering to complain since Asami would go against his demands anyway.

They boarded the elevator together and went to the second level of the club. The doors slid opened, and Kirishima quickly intercepted them. Akihito blinked at the agitated expression on the usually unreadable secretary's face. He glanced over at Asami, taking note of the serious expression on his lover's face. What was going on here?

Before Akihito could ask, Kirishima turned around and stiffly led them to their destination: an exclusive, private lounge that Akihito was all too familiar with. His face flushed as they neared the door, recalling the graphic memories of Asami pulling him into that very room and taking him on the sofa just a few short years prior.

_Maybe there will be a round two after all_, Akihito thought, his cheeks burning red.

Kirishima stopped in front of the door, turning to his boss. Asami faced his subordinate, his back to Akihito, and listened intently as Kirishima whispered something that Akihito couldn't hear.

Akihito turned away from Asami and Kirishima, growing bored of their whispered exchange, and glanced to his side. He noticed one of the guards leering at him from down the hallway, which surprised him since Asami's men were usually more discreet with their staring. No one ever dared to ogle him before, especially when Asami was only standing an arm's length away from him. It was uncomfortable, and frankly it pissed him off.

Akihito held the other man's stare and refused to break away. He had no idea what this guy's problem was, but he certainly wasn't going to let one of Asami's men intimidate or belittle him. He already dealt with enough of that from Asami and he really didn't want or need the guards joining in as well.

The guard narrowed his eyes at Akihito and curled his upper lip. Akihito felt his anger flare. Deciding that he had enough, he opened his mouth to tell the him off, but another guard lunged at him from behind and subdued him. The guard turned, holding Akihito in front of him like a shield.

"Let go of me!" Akihito shouted, kicking his legs wildly in an attempt to wrestle free from the tight grasp, but his captor shoved a gun against his temple. He instantly froze in the man's hold. What was going on?

Asami spun around quickly, his eyes widening as he saw Akihito at gunpoint in one of his own guard's arms! "Akihito!" He reached for his pistol and pointed it at Akihito's assailant. The guard standing down the hallway countered his actions and aimed his gun in Asami's direction. Kirishima noticed the movement and pointed his weapon at the guard aiming at his boss.

"He sure is a cute one. You know how to choose them well, Asami-sama. I can see why you're so obsessed with him," the guard jeered, leaning his sneering face into Akihito's hair.

Asami narrowed his eyes. No one touched his Akihito without facing retribution, and he would beat that fact into this traitor's head. His finger itched to pull the trigger, but he didn't want to risk Akihito getting shot in the crossfire.

"If you were smart you would release him," Asami said, murderous intent dripping from his carefully controlled voice.

His opponent snickered at the threat. "Now, Asami-sama. I wouldn't do anything rash if I were you. It would be a shame if my trigger finger accidently slipped." His crooked smile curved downward into a deep frown as he stroked the trigger with his index finger, daring Asami to gain control of the exchange. He continued, "We just need you to listen to us if you don't want your pet getting hurt."

Asami's lips tightened into a thin line at the provocation, but he decided to play along. "What do you want?"

"We just need you to follow us. There are a few people dying to have a chat with you," the guard responded firmly.

Asami clenched his jaw. He had a pretty good idea of who those people were that wanted to see him, and he was not fool enough to walk onto enemy territory completely at their mercy. "I'm not interested."

"You don't have a choice! Unless you're willing to sacrifice this little lamb" the guard growled, squeezing Akihito closer to him.

Akihito winced as the guard's arms tightened. He felt sick. He was always forced into these situations, always caught in the middle of Asami's illegal business affairs. Why? Why did this always have to happen to him?

He looked over at Asami, whose stoic face was quickly crumbling, and felt the sting of tears well in his eyes. Maybe if he was stronger he wouldn't cause so much trouble for Asami. He was just property in Asami's eyes, wasn't he? He couldn't be that valuable to the man who had everything at his disposal. So why did Asami bother trying to protect him?

He shook his head and blinked the tears away. He couldn't always rely on Asami to protect him. He needed to prove to himself that he wasn't just a damsel wanting for Asami to save him. He could save himself.

Akihito took advantage of the guard's preoccupation with Asami and jerked one of his arms free. He bent his arm and threw his elbow back, connecting with the man's jaw. The guard stumbled backward slightly, stunned by the unexpected attack, but he still held onto one of Akihito's biceps. He muttered a few profanities and raised his gun in the air, driving the weapon downward to smash the blunt handle against the top of Akihito's head.

Akihito crashed to the ground. Though his hearing was muffled, he recognized the faint sounds of gun shots being fired. He opened his eyes, his sight blurry and unfocused. Asami. He needed to find Asami. He lifted his head, feeling dizzy and nauseated as the room spun erratically in front of him.

"Asami?" he called out. He could barely hear his own voice. Could Asami hear him? Where was he?

He turned his head slowly, surveying the area for his lover. He saw someone lying on the ground surrounded by red. Red. He felt something touch his hand and looked down. More red.

Akihito looked back up to scan the hallway when he heard an unfamiliar voice say "Kirishima-sa-" followed by one final gun shot.

_Where are you, Asami?_

His vision faded to black as he collapsed to the floor.


	6. Chapter Five

"You don't have a choice! Unless you're willing to sacrifice this little lamb," came the nasally, irritating sneer.

Asami could barely contain his anger, mostly directly at himself. A trap. He had foolishly fallen into a trap, and in his own territory no less. And, as if that wasn't enough to be embarrassed about, now he had to deal with this smug fucker mocking him and threatening harm to his Akihito.

His hand tightened around the pistol handle, knuckles white from the force of the grip. He wanted nothing more than to blast the ugly mug off that traitor standing in front of him, to reassert himself as the person in control of this situation, to show everyone why Asami Ryuichi was a name to be feared and not ridiculed by some low-level, easily-bought nobodies with no sense of personal loyalty. But he couldn't. Not while Akihito had a gun pressed to his temple, completely helpless and in harm's way.

Akihito's safety was his responsibility. He carelessly dragged the boy into his world. He pursued him endlessly, submerged him in his darkness, got him involved in his underworld affairs without a second thought. So it befell him to protect the boy from the dangers that lurked in his realm, from the hoards of rivals who wouldn't think twice about using the boy to bait Asami.

But as much as Asami felt responsible for Akihito, could he really choose him over his organization? The organization was his life's work, built-up after years of strenuous work from practically nothing. He had hundreds of employees depending on him, waiting on his orders, needing his direction. Was Akihito, who routinely found himself in trouble and needed constant rescuing, really worth all of that?

Surely Asami's life would be easier without having to worry about Akihito's well-being, and he wouldn't have to deal with Akihito snooping around and hindering his work either. There were more reasons to sacrifice Akihito than to save him. Logically, it made more sense for Asami to cut off that particular source of headaches and be done with it forever.

But one look at Akihito's face, one glimpse of that bright fire burning in those eyes, and Asami knew he could never let him go. Akihito would always be worth all of that. Worth all that Asami had and much more.

Asami curled his lips into a bitter grin, shaking his head in self-derision. He couldn't believe he was actually thinking about giving up everything for love. Since when did he become so goddamn sentimental?

Before Asami could voice his decision, Akihito wrestled out of his captor's arms. Asami's eyes widened at the movement as a feeling of dread washed over him. "Akihito!" he shouted, taking a step forward, but with Akihito still in the way, his presence was still infuriatingly useless. Asami cursed Akihito for acting rashly and having no sense of self-perseverance, especially in a moment as crucial as this.

He watched fixedly as Akihito fought back against the bigger man despite the overwhelming odds stacked against him, his eyes flaring with the fire of rebellion unwilling to be extinguished even as the tides of star-crossed fate crashed over him, dousing him, drowning him. A hard elbow to the face had his attacker stumbling backward. Akihito turned to Asami with a small grin on his lips at the slight victory.

Asami felt pride swell inside of him at the sight. He had almost been so quick to surrender, but here was Akihito, showing him that stubborn will he loved so much, reminding him that giving up was never an option, especially where the younger man was concerned. Asami grinned back at Akihito, completely awed by his sweet lover's inner strength.

Asami's smile immediately soured when the ex-guard slammed his gun down on Akihito's head. Akihito grunted in pain and fell to the ground, cradling his wound. Asami glared at the man, silently promising Akihito that the sleaze ball in front of him would regret that idiotic move.

With Akihito finally out of the gunfire's reach, Asami seized the opportunity to shoot the traitor three times before the other could even react; first in the chest, then in the shoulder, and finally in the throat. The former guard crashed to the floor, his bleeding body twisting and limbs gnarling in a grotesque display, fingers bending in spasms as the life seeped out of its host. Thick rivets of blood oozed from his mouth, cascading down his chin as he gargled and choked on his blood, bleeding out all over the tiles underneath. His fingers finally stopped twitching as his eyes glassed over, completely lifeless.

Asami quickly glanced at Akihito's limp, dazed form before redirecting his attention to the stunned man down the hallway, shaking in his spot with a hand clamped over the bleeding bullet wound in his bicep. The ex-guard's gun lay uselessly on the floor beyond his reach. Asami figured Kirishima must have shot the bastard to disarm him when he killed the other rat. His secretary was nothing but efficient, after all. The best of the best.

Kirishima approached the man cautiously, gun trained on the traitor's forehead. The former guard was sweating profusely and breathing heavily, with eyes blown wide open in fear and full of tears as he looked into the barrel of the gun, petrified.

"There are other traitors. Who are they?" Asami asked shortly. His trigger finger was itching to put a bullet right between those bulging, veiny eyes, but he needed to route out his enemy first. His gut was telling him there were more waiting to strike and he wasn't going to let them get the opportunity. He needed to get them before they got him.

The former guard fell to his knees and pressed his forehead against the floor, palms flat on either side of his head. "Please, forgive me Asami-sama!" he cried out between sobs, shoulders wracking violently as his crying grew in intensity.

Asami grimaced. He really hired someone this pathetic? The sight was revolting. "Who are they!" Asami shouted, his patience at its limit.  
The man flinched, but instead of answering Asami, his sniveling got louder.

Asami growled and pulled his trigger, a bullet fired and was embedded into one of the ex-guard's sweaty hands. He screamed, whimpering as he coddled his wound with his other hand, pressing the injured appendage against his heaving chest. Blood streaming down the front of his suit and stained the fabric angry crimson. Asami moved his gun to the man's face.

"Tell me now or it'll be your head next," Asami said lowly.

The man groaned miserably at the threat, "I-I... this isn't..." He looked up at Kirishima, tears flowing like rivers down his cheeks, lips quivering as realization of what was about to happened dawned on him, eyes pleading for someone to rescue him from this horrid fate. "Kirishima-sa-!"

Kirishima pressed the trigger. The bullet exploded from the chamber and burrowed into man's forehead, ripping through his brain tissue. The man collapsed face-down on the tiles, blood gushing from the bullet hole in his forehead, spilling onto the floor and spreading quickly to form a red lake around the lifeless body.

Asami looked over to Kirishima, staring with skeptical eyes at his secretary. Kirishima continued to face forward with his gun still gripped tightly, shaking slightly. Why hadn't Kirishima waited properly for his order to kill that traitor? Is it possible Kirishima could be the real rat? It wasn't too absurd to be suspicious of Kirishima's intentions. He had been acting strange lately. And he had access to most of Asami's confidential business contracts and account information. And he was definitely cunning enough...

No. Kirishima had countless opportunities to backstab him in the past, and he never acted on them before. Why should Asami believe that this time would be any different? Kirishima always came through for him in the end.

Kirishima lowered his gun and turned around to face his boss. "Asami-sama, we should leave. There may be others."

Asami's eyes lingered on Kirishima for a moment longer before looking away, walking past the bloodied corpse to the boy lying unconscious on the ground. He kneeled down and leaned over Akihito, cupping his cheek.

"Hey, Akihito, wake up," Asami said softly, carefully examining the younger man's crown. It was bleeding and slightly swollen, possibly a concussion since it knocked his boy unconscious.

Asami grinded his teeth, feeling a personal sense of failure for not protecting Akihito from injury. He moved his gaze down to observe the rest of Akihito, fuming when he saw that rat's dirty blood coating Akihito's hands. He let this happen. He allowed this vile trash to contaminate his Akihito. He took a deep breath and vowed that he wouldn't let this happen again. Never again.

When Akihito still hadn't responded to his first attempt to rouse him, Asami leaned in closer and patted his pale cheek lightly, calling out Akihito's name again.  
Akihito groaned and cracked one eye open. He squinted at Asami through the blurriness and the bright, obnoxious light obstructing his vision, and he visibly relaxed when he recognized the figure above him. "Asami..." Akihito mumbled weakly, sitting up slightly.

Asami sat back on his heels, eyes softening. "How does your head feel?" he asked, rubbing his thumb against Akihito's cheekbone.

Akihito looked away. A tear ran down his cheek. "It hurts," he answered quietly, closing his eyes and pressing against the warm hand cradling his face.

Asami wiped the wet trail away and sidled closer. Akihito opened his eyes, raising them to stare back into Asami's golden gaze, letting him know the turmoil going on inside his heart as another tear streaked down his cheek. Asami lifted Akihito's chin up to place a kiss on his soft lips. His hand slid down Akihito's neck to wrap around his nape, pulling the boy toward him before he broke the kiss to rest their foreheads together.

"Can you walk?" Asami asked breathily. Akihito hesitated before answering Asami with an unconfident "Yeah".

Asami sighed, giving the back of Akihito's neck a gentle caress, and started to move away, but Akihito wrapped his arms tightly around Asami's torso, shocking him and halting his movement. Akihito pressed his ear firmly against Asami's shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so scared," Akihito whispered against Asami's collar as more tears fell. "I couldn't find you. And there were gun shots... And I thought... maybe you were..."

Gentle fingers sifted through Akihito's hair as he sobbed against his lover's chest. Asami turned his head to press his lips against the top of the boy's head, murmuring quiet comforting words that only Akihito could hear. When the tears started to ease, Asami looked over at Kirishima and squeezed Akihito's shoulder lightly. "Come on. We should get up," he stated simply, standing up and offering his hand for Akihito to grab.

Akihito wiped away the lingering tears, staring at Asami's outstretched hand before looking up at his composed, impassive face. A face that belied the overwhelming danger that was engulfing them. He took a deep breath and grasped Asami's hand, which wrapped tightly around his own in response, a small motion of reassurance that soothed Akihito's frantic nerves. If there was ever a single person Akihito was willing to descend into the abyss with, every time, he would choose Asami.


	7. Chapter Six

One moment, Akihito was staring at Asami's back as he led him down the hallway behind an ever alert Kirishima to the staircase; the next, Akihito found himself sitting on a stair, slumped into Asami's chest with his face pressed against the other man's shoulder. He blinked his bleary eyes, trying to recall the journey to the stairwell, but the persistent, throbbing migraine rattling his skull quickly convinced him not to strain his memory, and combined with the distorted vision of his surroundings swirling aggressively in front of his eyes, he felt like he was about to be sick.

Akihito sat up and tried to pull away from Asami, but the other man wouldn't let him go. He tilted his chin upward to voice his complaints, but when he met Asami's concerned eyes the words evaporated from his lips, dried from the warmth he could feel emanating from those golden irises. His heart flipped and his face flushed, sweat beaded on his forehead and his heart rate skyrocketed. Now he really felt sick.

Asami seemed to understand Akihito's state and moved away slightly to give him some fresh air, which Akihito breathed in greedily after positioning his back against the wall. He willed himself not to lose control of his body, not that he was ever in complete control of his physical being whenever Asami was around anyway, but he wanted to retain some scrap of dignity so he didn't seem like some weak damsel that needed constant coddling. That could be saved for later that night, when they were both safe in the penthouse underneath the sheets, where he could fully unwind and allow himself to succumb to his desire to let Asami nurture him, but right then he needed to be strong, for Asami's sake and his own.

Asami studied Akihito a bit before turning his head to face his secretary. "Kirishima, contact Suoh. Tell him to meet us in the garage."

Kirishima nodded his acknowledgment to the order and retrieved his cell phone from his suit pocket. Asami looked back at Akihito, cupping his cheek gently. "Don't push yourself too hard. If you need me to help you, I will."

Akihito was taken aback by the sudden offer and stared at Asami, wide-eyed in disbelief. Was this really Asami in front of him? Because in his ears, that offer sounded a lot like a plea, like Asami was begging Akihito to accept his help, and as far as Akihito was concerned, Asami didn't beg for anything. Plus the way Asami kept scrutinizing him like he was something fragile and precious was suffocating and alien and terrifying. He decided to diffuse the discomfort he felt, muttering, "You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine-"

Asami slammed his hand against the wall beside Akihito's head. Akihito flinched and let out a loud gasp of breath. His heart pounded as blazing gold eyes bore right through him, but he couldn't bring himself to look away just yet. The two men stared at each other in tense silence, taking each other in, before Asami's expression shifted, almost looking regretful, but whether it was regret for scaring him or something else, Akihito couldn't really tell. Akihito turned away and pulled his chin to his chest, unable to continue looking at Asami. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt guilty.

A quiet moment passed, and Asami called to Kirishima over his shoulder, "Have you gotten through to Suoh yet?"

"Yes, Asami-sama. I informed him to leave his post and join us in the garage. He should be there when we arrive," Kirishima relayed dutifully.

Asami nodded at Kirishima and stood up, sweeping the dirt from his suit. He offered his hand again for Akihito and waited patiently until he accepted. Akihito didn't acknowledge Asami's hand and stood up on his own, wobbling slightly, but he grabbed the handrail and righted himself before Asami could lend his assistance. Asami looked at him skeptically, seeming to doubt Akihito's ability to exert himself, but didn't pursue the matter, opting to silently place a hand on Akihito's lower back to support him as they walked down the stairs.

Kirishima led them down the stairs, pistol in hand. He reached the landing for the next flight of stairs and paused. Asami stretched his free arm out in front of Akihito to stop him from crashing into the secretary's back. Akihito glanced down at the arm, noting that Asami had his gun in his hand as well, clutched tightly in an iron-clasp grip. He swallowed nervously.

Kirishima peered around the wall cautiously to search the area for any potential enemies. When he deemed the immediate area clear, he signaled to Asami, and they continued down the stairs, hastily but quietly descending to the underground garage level. They stopped in front of the door.

Asami positioned himself in front of Akihito as he and Kirishima aimed their weapons at the door in front of them, preparing for a possible ambush waiting for them on the other side. Akihito let out a shaky breath and grabbed onto the back of Asami's suit, pressing his body against the other man.

Kirishima carefully depressed the handle, looking at Asami when it was completely down. Asami nodded his consent, and Kirishima flung the door open. Akihito clung onto Asami's jacket tighter and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for another shoot out, but the sounds of gunfire never rang out, and he felt Asami's posture relax. Akihito opened his eyes to see an amused Asami looking down at him. He glared and pushed himself away from the other man.

"I swear, Asami, if you say anything-"

"Don't worry, Akihito. I won't say anything," Asami said smugly.

Akihito gave Asami a cutting look. "Well, it wasn't what you're thinking!"

"And what is it I'm thinking?" Asami grinned.

Akihito looked away and muttered indecipherably, "Probably something sexual like always, you dirty old man." He quickly glanced back at Asami to see if the other man heard him, but Asami was facing Kirishima.

* * *

"Suoh should be waiting by the car, Asami-sama," Kirishima said as Asami's cell phone chimed.

Asami grabbed the device with his left hand and looked down at the screen. _A picture message?_ He stared at the phone number. Unknown. That was strange. He made a mental note to have Kirishima find the person behind the text after they finally contained the rat in their midst. He went to pocket the phone, but froze when he recognized the man in the picture.

Shock. He was shocked.

Kirishima regarded his boss wearily. "Asami-sama?"

Asami moved his gaze from the screen to look his subordinate in the eyes. Boiling. His rage was boiling hot. The phone slipped from his hand, clacking against the cement ground and landing face-up with a large crack splintering across the touchscreen.

Kirishima glanced at the phone still displaying the picture.

Asami raised his right arm and aimed his gun at his subordinate. "Kirishima. Why?" he asked in that tone he knew Kirishima knew _very_ well, that misleading calm voice that promised imminent death.

The secretary's eyes lingered on the picture before slowly meeting Asami's line of sight. He remained quiet.

Asami growled furiously, jostling his gun arm slightly, "Dammit, Kirishima! Why you? Why did it have to be you!" His shout echoed throughout the garage.  
Akihito stepped forward tentatively. "Asami, why are you-"

"Stay back, Akihito!"

Akihito shrank back but remained defiant. "But, what are-"

"I said stay back!" Asami ordered, eyes piercing into Akihito's.

It was only a moment. Asami only let his guard down for a fraction of a second, barely the blink of an eye in duration, but it was long enough. Long enough for Kirishima to exploit and use to his advantage. The secretary instantly lifted his gun and pulled the trigger.

Kirishima always knew that Akihito would lead to his boss' demise.


End file.
